Vampire of Prophecy:The Originals
by Shawn129
Summary: Naruto comes to the Quarter to make it a safe place for his granddaughter Hope. VOP Naruto. BAD Summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before you read some things you should know, Klaus, and Elijah sent Rebekah away because it became harder to hide her baby bump. Marcel and Rebekah had a brother/sister relationship until he brought Mikael to town because he got tired of living in Klaus' shadow, and Naruto helped him because he wanted Klaus to man up and protect his city and finally kill Mikael, which caused him and Klaus to not speak for 30 years. Davina no longer has the yin seal, it vanished when she died in the Harvest ritual.**

 **Will have Spoilers from Vampire of Prophecy**

 **Story Start**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am a vampire, and proud of it. Over 1000 years ago, I adopted two sisters who were blessed with the gift of magic, I raised them as my own, and when the youngest sister was pregnant with her 4th child she grew terribly ill, and I saved her with my blood that at the time was filled with the power of deceased werewolves, and my blood merged with the child's still developing genes, making me the father. The child's name was Niklaus, the Original Hybrid.

3 years ago, my son broke the Hybrid curse his mother placed on him, and went about creating his own species, but he was forced to slaughter them when they plotted against him. In all his immortal existence Niklaus craved one thing above all else, and that was family, and I was able to fill the void for a time, but my wives, other children, and I weren't enough, till 13 months ago he learned that he was going to be a father.

Niklaus tried to keep this information secret, so that the enemies of our family wouldn't find out, but his attempt was unsuccessful when a surviving hybrid named Tyler Lockwood tried to kill Hayley Marshall the wolf pregnant with my grandchild, having failed he sought help from Marcel Gerard an adoptive son of Niklaus who we thought perished in the early 1900s, word quickly spread amongst the supernatural community of the miracle child.

Once I heard of this incident I hunted Tyler Lockwood down and killed him, but the damage was done, as once Hayley went into labor the allied witches, and werewolves attacked the witches got my granddaughter planning on sacrificing her, while the wolves got moonlight rings that allowed them to control when they turned.

Niklaus, Elijah, and Hayley managed to save her, but knowing that she wouldn't be safe in the French Quarter, sent her to me, and my mates.

Its been 4 months and I feel that it's time I go to New Orleans and help make it a safe place for my granddaughter.

New York, New York

Naruto's Loft

Cersei, Scarlett, Rebekah, Katherine, Lily and Bonnie were asleep in the master bedroom while across the hallway in anothe r room, a shirtless Naruto was leaning over a large crib, that held 5 babies, 3 girls and 2 boys. Their names were Dorothy Uzumaki Johansson, Timothy Uzumaki Petrova, Noah Uzumaki Bennett, Emma Uzumaki Mikaelson, and Hope Mikaelson

After graduating from Mystic Falls High, Naruto stuck around for a year, to kill Silas, the Travellers, and find the Acendant to the 1903 prison world that he got after torturing the head of the Gemini coven, he left with Bonnie, and Lily. Stefan and Damon came along to spend time with their mother but eventually Stefan settled down with Valerie, while Damon was still in Mystic Falls with Elena who was attending Whitmore with Caroline.

Bonnie after getting pregnant decided to put college on the shelf for now seeing as she was immortal anyway decided to just raise their son, while still keeping in touch with her best friends. Scarlett, and Cersei were still on break from filming, and Lily was getting used to the world, while still keeping in touch with their sons.

Rebekah had went to New Orleans, pregnant and when she was starting to show left to keep it a secret, with Niklaus and Elijah having to force her to leave as they felt it would be dangerous if she was found out to be pregnant as well, their daughter Emma was born the exact same time as Hope making both girls the first of their generation.

Naruto smiled softly as he looked down at his children, and grandchild "I remember every child I've ever had first words, and steps down to the last detail centuries of memories and those are the most precious ones. I can't let Niklaus miss out on Hope's."

"How long will you be gone?" Bonnie asked in the doorway along with Naruto's other mates

"Till there is not a single threat left to this family." Naruto said seriously as he looked back at them

"Just becareful." Lily said as Naruto turned toward her with an easy going smile

"I'll be fine." Naruto said walking up to the m and giving each of them a kiss "You guys have the scrolls, so the clones will be at your beck and call, they can summon me to you when you need me."

The girls nodded and lead Naruto back to their room, to give him a proper send off, closing the door gently behind him.

Next Day

French Quarter

Olmstead Foundry

Elijah and one of Francesca's werewolf Lackey s were taking a tour of the abandoned foundry with a realtor and fighting over who would get to buy it

Walking around the building, Elijah said "Authentic cast-iron columns... Look at that, the original Bloomry forge, fueled by a charcoal furnace." Elijah paused when he noticed a fire sprinkler system up in the ceiling, before he continued as he turned to the wolf lackey "the modern elements blend quite nicely indeed. My foundation has aligned itself with the city's Historical Preservation Society. We have a vested interest in seeing this building protected."

"This place is a dump! The Guerrera family would be doing this city a favor." the Guerrero Lackey said

Elijah was about to speak when he noticed the man was wearing a gold ring with a square black stone on his left hand "Well, unfortunately, under the Preservation Act of 1966, we cannot allow the Guerrera's to demolish one of the city's original foundries... even if it is for something as noble and distinguished as a casino." said Elijah before he gestured toward the door in a polite indication that they should leave, before with a fake smile he said "So, thank you, gentleman. Do give my best to Francesca."

Mikaelson Compound

Klaus was listening to Mozart's Requiem in D Minor K 626-3 on a record player while he furiously tried to stretch a canvas over a wooden frame for a painting. When he teared through the canvas,

Klaus, overwhelmed with frustration, yelled at the top of his lungs "AGHHHHHH!" as he threw the canvas across the room just as Elijah entered

Elijah picked up the canvas Klaus threw and examined it "I suppose we shall have to call this your "white period."

"I'm missing a crucial color in my palette- that of my enemies' blood." Klaus said angrily

"Well, I recommend a Venetian red, with a dash of rust..." Elijah started to joke but a frustrated Klaus interrupted him

"It's been months! I've adhered to our plan: sit and do nothing, sell our grief. And now, my child is safely away, and another full moon is upon us- another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength!" Klaus said as Elijah gave Klaus a sympathetic look, and Klaus calmed down slightly, though he was still clearly upset "thenursery is killing me. I need to act. I-I-I need- I need to spill blood."

"Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that I've located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood." Elijah reported causing Klaus to perk up

"then, it's time!" Klaus said excited

"And none too soon. I'm concerned about Hayley ." Elijah said causing Klaus to visibly tense up at the mention of Hayley and started sorting through his art as an excuse to turn away from Elijah

"She looks well enough." Klaus said

"She looks no better than you, brother. Now, if the two of you would treat each othe r as more than just... passing acquaintances-" Elijah started

"She has you for that." Klaus said

"Sadly, like the father of her child, she prefers to fight her demons alone." Elijah said with a sigh

Bayou

Hayley was roaming around the former werewolf encampents in her wolf form for a while until finally shifting back into human form, walking over she pulled her clothes off of the clothes line and quickly redressed before walking toward Dwayne's old shack.

Outside in the grass, she found a burnt and melted baby doll that was damaged in the bombings orchestrated by Oliver and Francesca, and the sight of it nearly made her cry

Marcel's Loft

Marcel poured himself a drink downstairs and stared out the window that looked out over the river, while Cami, who just redressed, joined him downstairs on her way out "What's the hurry?" she asked

"I have to get back to campus." Cami said as she grabbed her bag off of a chair and walked toward him " I have to meet my new adviser. Apparently, the one I was supposed to have dropped dead. Guy did triathalons, yet couldn't climb a flight of stairs."

"...Will I see you later?" Marcel asked after a moment

Cami sighed "Marcel, you know the deal. No strings, no plans."

Forceing himself to smile, Marcel replied "I know, I know. Just feeling nostalgic, I guess." as he stared out the window, which Cami noticed, causing her to give him an understanding look

"You're not missing anything over there. That bitch Francesca's got her werewolves on every corner. And, as usual, the humans in the know don't care as long as tourism money keeps rolling through."

" Yeah... Gotta say, never thought I'd see the day the vampires were kicked out of the Quarter." Marcel replied with a sigh

"And I never thought I'd be sleeping with one, so I guess life is full of surprises." Cami said with a smile, that Marcel returned before he kissed her on the cheek, but quickly and awkwardly pulled away before turning his back to her and went back to staring out the window

"How's Klaus?" Marcel asked

"Nobody knows." Cami said

"Not even you?" Marcel asked

"Not even me." Cami confirmed

"It doesn't make sense. The wolves attacked him in his home, took his town, probably killed his kid... I mean, why hasn't he struck back?" Marcel asked

"He's in mourning." Cami said

"No, no... if anyone can mourn and murder at the same time, it's him. Something's up. Just wish I knew what." Marcel said pacing

Cami watched concerned by how depressed Marcel seemed, and tried to cheer him up "I saw Davina ... She's doing well. She's back in high school. She told her whole witch coven to shove it."

Marcel couldn't help but smile and laugh at the news "Good. Good girl." he said

"Maybe it's better...? Just move forward, not hold onto things we can't change." Cami said

"Yeah. Maybe." Marcel said tense

Second Life Vinyl Shop

Davina was at the record shop to pick up some records from the shop owner, Joe Dalton, while behind her, a young man browsed through the crates of records, while looking up at her repeatedly

Joe walked to the counter and handed Davina a record "Here you go, Davina. Now, sometime you're gonna have to give me the low-down on why you're so hooked on ancient Icelandic folk music!" Joe said causing Davina to laugh

"It's for someone else." Davina replied

"I sure hope so!" Joe said with a smile

Davina turned to leave and ran into the young guy as he headed out the door, catching each others eye he stopped and smiled at her before leaving, and Davina awkwardly smiled back at him, only for her smile to vanish when Oliver entered the shop.

"Hey there, cutie." Oliver greeted with a grin

Davina unimpressed replied "Don't call me that."

Oliver ignored her comment and plucked her record out of her hands to examine it "So, I heard that you ditched your coven. That's too bad. That other Harvest girl, Cassie? She has been super helpful to all us wolves."

"She's making you moonlight rings, Oliver. I wouldn't call that helpful, I'd call that an alliance." Davina said snatching her record back

"Well, you can call it whatever you want. As long as we don't have to turn on the full moon anymore, it works for me." Oliver said before he leaned in closer to Davina and whispered "Look, I'd take off if I were you. Things are about to get a little ugly in here."

Turning to the other patrons Oliver raised his voice "Hey y'all, store's closed. Get out, now!"

Joe looked confused as his customers started to leave "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked Oliver

Oliver turning to Joe pointed at him "It's Joe Dalton, right? You see, I've been studying up on this store. It's been a staple of the Quarter for ninety years... it was run by you, your daddy, and then his daddy before him?" Oliver said

Joe clenched his jaw anxiously "That's right." he said

"Yeah, you see, the thing is, Joe, there just ain't many photos of anyone in your family..." Oliver paused and placed an old black and white photo of Joe on the counter "...But you."

Davina and Joe realized at the same time that Joe's identity as a vampire had been exposed to the Guerrera's "Oliver, NO."

Joe vamp-sped toward the door, but he was blocked in by two more werewolves, both with moonlight rings "Stop! Stop it! STOP IT!" Davina yelled

The werewolves wrestled with Joe and extended their fangs to bite him, but Davina quickly hit them all with a pain infliction spell, which made them grab the ir heads in pain and fall on the ir knees, giving Joe the chance to get out of the ir grip before he could be bitten

"Joe, get out of here!" Davina said, as Joe looked around before with a nod of thanks he left, while Oliver winced and glared at Davina, still on his knees

Davina walked out of the store with a sigh of relief, and started to walk toward St Annes Church, but paused and looked across the Street and her eyes widened as standing there dressed in an Alexander Wang black long sleeve tshirt, black Air Defence 5620 3D slim jeans, and black NIKE Air Force 1 High top sneakers, was Naruto Uzumaki looking at her with a smile before a car passed by and he was gone, causing her to look around.

Guerrera Mansion

Francesca was holding a meeting in her office at her home with the eleven other werewolves with moonlight rings and Cassie, who was still secretly possessed by Esther

Francesca aggravated, spoke "We have a deal, Cassie! Witches don't get in our way when it comes to killing vampires who enter the Quarter."

"Davina is not in our coven anymore. the rules don't apply to her." Cassie/Esther said

Francesca enraged snarled "Well, make them apply!" as she anxiously paced around the office and eventually lost her temper "Get everyone out of my face! They're here, hovering, all the time!"

"They're just doing their job." Oliver said

"Their job is to protect me from Klaus Mikaelson! Who, by the way, has not set foot outside his house in months! All this waiting... I'm losing my mind!" Francesca said before she saw a pack member staring at her and freaked out "Anyone who's not paid to protect me, go! Get out!"

Cassie and the other werewolves leave the room, and once outside the house Cassie was joined by Vincent who was possessed by Finn, "She's unraveling. Poor thing. Cracking under the pressure." Cassie/Esther said

"I assume that was Elijah and Niklaus' goal all along?" Vincent/Finn said

"Say what you will, they are impressive strategists." Cassie/Esthe r said

"A trait they inherited from you, dear Mothe r." Vincent/Finn replied

Cassie/Esther laughed "Well my father is a great teacher, Finn. Francesca Guerrera will be her own undoing. Let's see how impressive your brothers are when the y finally come up against me."

Vincent/Finn nodded in agreement, and the two continued to walk down the sidewalk

French Quarter

Cami walked down a street in the French Quarter after grabbing a coffee. As she walked, two werewolf Lackey's of Francescas, both with moonlight rings, start following her. Cami quickly noticed that she was being followed and turned around to confront them "It never gets old for you guys, does it? Like a couple of dogs with a bone. Tell Francesca I'm just trying to live a normal life. See if you can get that through her thick, canine skull." she said frustrated the wolves just silently glare at her "Why do I bother?" she asked herself with a sigh before handing one of the m her coffee "Here. Your regular extra sugar, right?"

Cami, annoyed, walked away without a second glance. Once she had put some distance between herself and the werewolves, she started to look worried

Mikaelson Compound

Cami managed to sneak into the Abbatoir and looked around the ourtyard for Klaus. She wandered through the covered-up furniture and headed for the stairs, but stopped when she heard a noise "Hello?" she asked as she continued to look around and heard a whooshing sound nearby

"Klaus?" Cami asked as she sensed someone behind her, as she instinctively touched her neck, while Klaus was behind her, looking sad

When she turned around, Klaus was gone, disappointed, Cami continued to ascend the staircase. When she reached the top, Klaus can be seen staring at her from one of the balconies overlooking the courtyard, but he ducked out of view when Cami turned toward him "Klaus, I know you're here somewhere. We need to talk." she said

Suddenly, Elijah appeared behind her out of nowhere "He doesn't wish to see you." he said causing her to jump started and turn to face him

"Ahh! Elijah. Where the hell did you come from?" Cami asked

Elijah unamused stepped closer to her "I beg your pardon? Aren't you the one who is trespassing?" he asked before after a moment of silence ge spoke again "He doesn't care much for conversation the se days. And, he certainly wouldn't care for the fact that you've put yourself in danger by coming here."

"I'm already in danger. I have Guerrera's following me like it's a police state. The city's being run by gangsters, and you guys aren't doing anything about it. Marcel took them out a hundred years ago without any of you. Don't you think he might be up for lending you a hand?" Cami asked

Elijah only stared at her with an unreadable expression for a long moment before speaking "Thank you for coming, Camille."

Elijah gestured toward the stairs to communicate he would like her to leave, and she reluctantly started to leave but stopped and turned to him "I know your family is grieving. But I know you don't believe those rumors that Marcel killed the baby. So, if you want help taking down the Guerrera's, you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired. Use it." she said before leaving

Elijah smiled as he watched her from the balcony "I like her spirit." he said as Klaus joined him

"So do I." Klaus said, the brothers stood their for a moment before a voice spoke up behind them

"What is it with you and headstrong blonde women?"

The brothers turned to see Naruto "Father?" Klaus asked in surprise, "What are you doing here? Is Hope ok?"

"Hope is fine, she's with Rebekah and the others. I came to help you both, make New Orleans safe for her." Naruto said stepping up to the younger immortals

Algiers/ Marcel's Loft

Marcel and Josh stood across from at least a dozen humans that Josh had brought so that Marcel could look for potential vampire recruits,

Josh seeing the unimpressed look on Marcel's face whispered "Dude, come on! This is, like, the twentieth group I've brought you. the re's gotta be a keeper in there somewhere."

"I'll be the judge of that." Marcel said as he gestured Josh to go to the next door before he walked toward the group to address the m "I know you're all wondering how you got here. Don't worry about that for now. Instead, I want you to think about your lives."

Pausing he approached a young man and stared him in the eyes "Don't be afraid." he said compelling the man before addressing everyone "Remember when you were a kid, and you felt like anything was possible? Then, you grew up, things didn't turn out like you planned. But still, the re was that part inside of you that would dream. Maybe you wanted strength. Maybe you wanted to be a part of something, something bigger than yourselves." pausing he looked at a young, tough-looking girl named Gia "Maybe you wanted to be a fighter. Have something worth fighting for. Maybe some of you even wanted to live forever. Well, you can have it! All of it. Because that's what being a vampire is all about."

Gia looked intrigued, as Marcel approached the man he compelled earlier he continued "Oh, don't be afraid. What do you have to fear, when you can do this?"

Marcel grabbed the man and threw him hundreds of feet into the air, where he was caught by Josh, who was standing on the top floor of a nearby barn with an open door

Joh placed the man down and patted his shoulder "I know! Pretty cool, right?"

Marcel continued to speak to the rest of the group "When you leave here, you'll forget this. But somewhere, deep down, you'll know the offer still exists to join me. Be like me. And, only then, will you find your way back here. Because you want it. Because you need it." he said looking straight at Gia

Later

Josh and Marcel entered Marcel's loft, where they discussed their progress for the day "My money's on the rocker chick." Josh said

"I wouldn't bet on it. We'll be lucky to get one from that group." Marcel said

"How can you tell? they all seem tough, what are you looking for?" Josh asked following Marcel over to his bar and poured them each a glass of bourbon

"I'm not looking for tough guys, Josh. I'm looking for warriors." Marcel said

"What's the difference?" Josh asked rolling his eyes

"A warrior fights for what they believe in. A warrior fights for his family." Klaus said from the doorway getting their attention as he and Marcel exchanged smiles

Mikaelson Compound

Elijah was in the middle of packing up Hope's nursery when Hayley finally returned home and stopped dead in her tracks "What do you think you're doing, Elijah?" she asked angrily

"Welcome back. What is it, the third night this week?" Elijah asked passive-aggressively

"I don't need a caretaker. Hybrids are invincible, right?" Hayley asked

"You should know, you plotted the death of 12 of them, if I recall correctly." Elijah said causing Hayley to narrow her eyes

"What are you doing, Elijah?" Hayley asked causing him to sigh

"As we have discussed, our illusion needs to be flawless. Now, months have passed. It's the appropriate time." Elijah said

"What's next on the "appropriate" list? Klaus and I hold our heads up high and say we're ready to try again?"

"I understand this is difficult for you-" Elijah started

"-What's difficult is knowing that Francesca Guerrera is still breathing after she was the one who plotted with the witches to kill my baby." Hayley shouted

"You will have your vengeance, I promise you this." Elijah said

"Well, until then, this is my room, and I'll tell you when it's appropriate to clean it out." Hayley replied, moving out of the way so Elijah can leave the room

Downstairs

Naruto was sitting in the courtyard looking through a magazine, when Elijah joined him "I'm sure you are aware that, packing up the nursery was stupid, correct."

Elijah sighed and sat beside Naruto "We need to make sure that our ruse is flawless."

"And the nursery still being there is helping that ruse. Two parents lost their child, as far as the world knows, and those parents feel more intensely then others so the feeling of lost is more apparent. Besides no one has been inside the compound in 4 months, besides your blonde friend from earlier." Naruto said looking at Elijah "She'll start to feel better when this Francesca bitch is dead, but she won't be truly happy till Hope is in her arms again."

"We don't know how long that will take." Elijah said

"Hopefully before Hope's first steps. If we have to kill every witch, and wolf for her to return we will. We also need to figure out a way to deal with Esther, who is still in purgatory." Naruto said with a sigh before he grabbed a glass of bourbon from the table "You should've left her on the Other Side she would've been sucked into oblivion with all the other spirits."

"Having her consecrated was necessary, to complete the Harvest ritual." Elijah explained

"And look where that got you. Your crazy ex girlfriend Celeste used as an opportunity to bring back witches to kill you, one of which forged a new weapon capable of taking even me down. And one of the others helped forged moonlight rings that weaken Nik every full moon. Now your mothers grimoire is gone, along with that damn stake. It may have been necessary, but was it worth it?"

"Well when you put like that, no." Elijah said causing Naruto to smirk

"We have to be careful with the witches, they are the true threats. Especially since their dead has a penchant for coming back to life, and with the other side gone they could've used that opportunity to bring some of our enemies back. And who knows how many of them you guys have pissed off." Naruto said

St. Anne's Church

Mikael was pacing around the church's attic, listening to the Icelandic folk records Davina got for him, when he suddenly heard a noise and threw the indestructible white oak stake toward the door, where it embedded itself in the wall. Davina stood in the doorway and rolled her eyes

"I don't know why you keep showing off. You know you can't hurt me." Davina said

"Oh, but the desire I have to do so." Mikael retorted before an annoyed Davina walked over to him and held her wrist in front of his face so he can feed on her "I am Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires. Your young-thin blood does little to sustain me."

"Feed." Davina ordered, before Mikael's eye veins involuntarily popped out, before he reluctantly bit down on her wrist and fed for a moment "Stop."

Immediately Mikael pulled away, clearly annoyed, and wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand. He spotted the bracelet around Davina's wrist and touched it "Oh, I wish I could rip this from you, break that which binds me to you and complete the task for which you resurrected me- kill the bastard that used to call himself my son." he said

"You can't take off the bracelet, and you can't kill Klaus. Not until I figure out how to save my friends from dying, too." Davina said as she knelt next to a large trunk on the floor and opened it before pulling out Esther's grimoire "I've studied their mother's spell book for weeks. I'm getting close. Once I unlink my friends from Klaus' sire line, I will unleash you to be the monster that you are so eager to be."

Mikael smirked upon hearing that "Music to my ears, my little witch."

Marcel's Loft

Marcel and Klaus are drinking and playing Shogi while they discussed how to deal with taking back New Orleans "The wolves have the numbers. Back in 1925, the Guerrera pack was maybe a hundred. We went guerrilla warfare on their asses and wiped them out over a four day fight." Marcel said making a move before sitting back and waiting for Klaus to take his turn "But, we're not just talking about Guerrera s now. they've had wolves coming in from packs all over."

Klaus sipping his glass of bourbon replied "Well, we don't have to hit them all. Only the twelve with the rings that take me out every full moon." he said

"Wait, you want to find twelve rings? Go out and chop off the hands of every wolf you find 'til you get what you want! I mean, come on! You taught me that." Marcel said causing Klaus to smile, as he made his move and took one of Marcel's pieces "You and Elijah are stalling. Why?"

"Because it's possible they're in possession of something very dangerous to us." Klaus revealed

"They have the stake that can kill you." Marcel said stunned

"It went missing... the night I lost my child." Klaus said causing Marcel to give him a look of sympathy "So, it's in play, and the thought of that makes me very nervous. Especially on nights like tonight."

Klaus looked out the window, where the full moon had begun to rise in the night sky, while Marcel looked uncomfortable "Why would you tell me that?" he asked

"Depends. Do you have it?" Klaus asked suspiciously

"'Course not. That kind of weapon does me no good. You die, I die, along with every vampire we've ever sired." Marcel said

"Well, then, perhaps you'd like to help me get it back? We attack the wolves, tonight, when the moon hits its apex. they won't expect it while I'm weak." Klaus said but before Marcel could speak, Joe arrived

"Hey, bad news or good news?" he asked walking into the room

Marcel seeing laughed and stood up "Klaus, Joe. Joe, Klaus. Now, you wanna talk Guerrera s- nobody fought harder back in 1925 than Joe, here. Fought so hard he retired into retail. Been keeping the peace ever since, and living right under the ir noses." he said shaking Joe's hand, as he took a record from Joe, who sat down while he walked to the bar

"Yeah, well, good news is, your order came in this morning. And bad news? I got made. Your friend Davina saved my ass, but what's done is done. So, pour me a drink, and play me a song, because it's gonna be my last." Joe said

"Joe. Don't be dramatic." Marcel said handing him a drink "Just head out of town 'til things blow over."

"No way. I don't run from Guerrera's." Joe said taking a sip of his drink

"You don't leave, you won't have to. They'll sniff you out in a day." Marcel replied

"Hey, let them come hunt me down! 'Cause I've had a good ride." Joe said with a nod,

Klaus impressed leaned forward "How would you like to get back in the fight, Joe?" he asked

"So, what do you have in mind?" Joe asked interested

"I've been thinking about this whole thing the wrong way. The Guerrera pack loves to hunt. They're primal, alphas. I gave you my reason for not making a move these past few months- what, pray tell, is theirs?"

Marcel smiled in realization "They don't have the stake." he said standing up before he stopped to think for a moment "Well, then who the hell does?"

Klaus shrugged and smiled "Well, tonight it doesn't matter. Because tonight, we're going on a wolf hunt!"

Mikaelson Compound

Klaus returned to the compound to discuss his plan with Naruto, and Elijah "We have the Guerrera's where we want them. We have them waiting, we have them worried, and now, we know they're an army with no defenses against an Original." he said

"We don't know that for certain." Naruto said

"I'm willing to gamble." Klaus said

"It's too risky! The stake didn't just disappear, someone has it." Elijah replied

"One enemy at a time! In the end, we'll slay them all." Klaus said as he sat down at the table, just as he felt one of the moonlight rings being activated to keep the bearer from turning with the full moon, which weakened Klaus in the process, getting looks of concern from his brother, and father "Tonight, we just have to plant the right seeds, and for that, we need help."

"And you trust Marcel, and this Joe guy?" Naruto asked

"Thry can be trusted, if I die, then so do the y." Klaus said

"That doesn't mean, they won't stab you in the back." Naruto replied crossing his arms across his chest

"Then we'll kill them too." Elijah said

"Easier said then done, our history with Marcel doesn't just go away." Naruto said

"You killed Finn." Klaus replied

"Finn betrayed us 900 years ago with the Five, and tried to kill us along with Esther. He didn't want to be a vampire so I granted his wish." Naruto said with a shrug "Let's just hope that this Joe character plays his part right." he said getting back on track

Second Life Vinyl Shop

Joe returned to his record store, only to find that Oliver and a group of werewolves with moonlight rings were waiting for him "You know, I am starting to think that you have a death wish." Oliver said

"Look, I just want to get my stuff and get out of town." Joe replied, as Oliver aggressively crossed his arms over his chest and walked toward Joe

"And why would we let you do that?" he asked

"'Cause I've got information that could be very useful to Francesca Guerrera ." Joe said with a smirk causing Oliver's smile to fall, though he looks interested

Mikaelson Compound /Guerrera Mansion

Elijah, Hayley, Klaus, and Naruto continued to plan their attack against the Guerrera's that night in the dining room, with photos on the table of their targets

"We're taking the twelve original rings. Now, four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers. One on Oliver, one on Francesca, three with the home security detail, and the rest scattered amongst her Lackey's. Now, each ring is distinguishable by its setting- gauche, like those that wear them."

At the Guerrera Mansion, Joe had been brought by Oliver and the wolves to see Francesca, where he was giving them the information he claimed to have. Her fellow moonlight-ring-wearing werewolves and Cassie/Esther were there as well "Klaus thinks you have the white oak stake." Joe reported

"But, we don't!" Francesca said

Cassie/Esther stepped forward "That doesn't matter, because if they think you have it, it means they don't know where it is." she said

Francesca looked to Cassie "Do a spell. Find it. Now." she ordered

At the Mikaelson Compound Naruto, Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus continued to scheme "My presence here should remain between us, so Nik and I will stick around here, while Elijah gets the brothers, and Hayley takes out Francesca. If they believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come for you when you're weak, Nik. Each ring we retrieve will strengthen you, but any hope of our success depends entirely upon our working together." Naruto said

Elijah looked between Hayley and Klaus "Which means that the two of you can no longer afford to retreat to separate corners." he said

Hayley and Klaus looked at each other and sighed "Tonight we take the first step in reuniting both of you with Hope. To do that you both need to work together for your daughter." Naruto said looking at the parents

Hayley looked over at Klaus, who sighed and stood up to look at her "This is our fight. Are you ready for battle, Hayley?"

"Just promise me that Francesca and her allies don't come out of this alive." Hayley said

Klaus smiled weakly "Their heads will be delivered to you on a silver platter, little wolf."

"I'll deal with the last piece of the puzzle." Elijah said walking out the dining room, while Hayley stepped up to Naruto

"Naruto can you please spare, Oliver." Hayley pleaded causing him to raise an eyebrow

"Why?" Naruto asked

"He may be a dick, but he is my family." Hayley said

Naruto looked Hayley in the eye and nodded slowly "I'll break an arm or something but he'll be alive."

Hayley nodded before she patted his shoulder and left, while Naruto took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Hope along with Emma and showed it to Klaus "She's happy." Klaus said with a smile

"Yes, I promise that I'll have her back to you before her first steps. Even if I have to order every member of Horsemen to come." Naruto said "Need to find the stake and reduce it to ash." he thought making a note to call a witch he could trust,

Guerrera Mansion

Cassie/Esther was doing a locator spell for the indestructible white oak stake, while Francesca paced around anxiously "L'arme filium. Pa kenbe ex oculus. Vindi-" Cassie/Esther stopped chanting and frowned "It's no good, I can't find it. It must be cloaked. I'd love to know by whom."

Francesca became angry and glared at Joe "I'm afraid you'll have to tell us the whole story this time. Not just enough to keep yourself alive." she said

"Francesca, I told you-" Joe started

"-And I'm telling you, give me something I don't already know, or you die right now. Spill, and you walk out that door. Who has the white oak stake?" Francesca snarled

"Rumor has it... it landed in the hands of the priest." Joe said hesitating

Cami's Apartment

The two Guerrera werewolf Lackey's who followed Cami earlier had forced themselves into her home, where they started trashing her furniture to scare her into giving them information "It's not enough I can't even go on a walk? And now you have to do this?" Cami asked furiously

Guerrera Lackey #1 with her lamp in hand glared at her "You know how to stop this." he said before he smashed the lamp onto the floor "Where's the stake?"

"Fine. Whatever." Cami said before she picked up a pad of paper and scribbled an address on it "Why do I care? This is not even my fight." she said handing it to Lackey #1 "There. That's where you'll find what you want. Now, all you need is my uncle's key."

Guerrera Lackey #1 read the paper and folded it up as he asked "And where is that?"

Cami rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance before walking toward the front door and grabbing a key off of a hook next to it "Hiding in plain sight, genius." she said handing it to him before opening her door and showing the two men out. When they leave, she leaned against the door and sighed, when she looked outside the nearby window, where Elijah was seen standing guard to ensure that Cami wasn't hurt in the confrontation. after exchanging nods he walked away

Mikaelson Compound /Guerrera Mansion

At the Mikaelson Compound, Klaus knelt on the floor of his art room, weakened, surrounded by canvases while he waited for the plan to begin, while Naruto sat in the courtyard with a glass of blood waiting for the wolves to arrive

At the Guerrera Mansion, Francesca was outlining her own plan to her pack and Cassie/Esther "Klaus will be at his weakest for the next few hours. Once you retrieve the white oak stake, be ready to use it." she ordered before she turned to Oliver "You take a group to the compound and subdue him while he's still weak."

"What about Elijah and Hayley? There's no way they'll leave his side tonight." Oliver said

Francesca still pacing replied "Elijah can be weakened by our bites. As for Hayley...whoever rips out her heart gets a bonus!"

The pack members started to leave to fulfill their duties, but Oliver hung back "And where will you be?" he asked

"Here, where it's safe. They're vampires! They can't get into the house without an invitation." Francesca said

"So, we risk our lives while you hide?" Oliver asked annoyed

"I'm the top dog! Your job is to ensure that the battle doesn't come to me!" Francesca said with a glare

Olmstead Foundry

The two werewolves from Cami's apartment, along with several others, arrived at the foundry, where Cami sent them to look for the white oak stake

Guerrera Lackey #1 looked to his teammates "Start from the corners. Work the oom from the outside in." he said

As the men look around, they noticed a dark figure vamp-speeding past the m, before they hear the noise and turned to find Marcel landing above them on a platform near the ceiling

Guerrera Lackey #1 looked up with a glare "Well, look what we have here." he said

Marcel raised his hands in a non-threatening pose, distracting them while Josh quickly exited the building and locked the doors from the outside, trapping Marcel and the wolves inside "I know your boss wanted to buy this place, but... I've been stockpiling wolfsbane for months, and I just really needed a place to store it!" Marcel said as he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit it before holding it near one of the overhead sprinkler system, causing it to spray wolfsbane-infused water down on the werewolves. the wolves screamed as the ir skin burned from the exposure to wolfsbane. They desperately tried to break through the doors to escape, but they couldn't, as Marcel pushed Lackey #1 against the door and saw the ring on his finger "I'm gonna need that." he said before he sliced the wolves fingers off, including the one with the moonlight ring

Mikaelson Compound/ Guerrera Mansion

At the Mikaelson Compound , Klaus, still kneeling on the floor, gasped in relief as he began to gain some of his strength back from the Lackey losing his ring, causing him to smile and roll his neck. Meanwhile, many of the Guerrera werewolves, including Oliver, invade the compound and saw Naruto standing there "Who the hell are you?" Oliver asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." Naruto said as he sensed a werewolf on the roff jump at him, and in a blur spun around and chopped his head off, "You all are trespassing."

With a smirk Naruto rushed forward "Take him down!" Oliver shouted before two wolves rushed to meet Naruto head on, the werewolve on the right reached him first, when he went for a hook, Naruto leaned back and let his pass him before he blocked a backhand with the back of his hand and with said hand reached forward and grabbed the werewolfs jaw, and with a flick of the wrist snapped his neck. The wolf on the left attempt a kick, that Naruto batted down before he elbowed him in the chin snapping his neck as well.

Naruto looked at the other werewolves that were glaring at him as he held up a hand showing the wolves two moonlight rings between his fingers

Upstairs Klaus, having regained more strength, smirked and grabbed his palette off of the nearby easel

At the Guerrera Mansion, Francesca was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork, while two of her brothers sit across from her, watching her in boredom. She looked up at them and rolled her eyes before returning to her work. Suddenly, one of the werewolves outside was thrown past the window behind her, and the three stand up to see what was happening. Just then, a large amount of blood splattered against the window, indicating that someone has begun taking out her security detail.

Outside the house, Elijah was sitting on the side of a fountain while he broke off the moonlight-ring finger of the man's hand and placed it in his pocket square

At the compound, Klaus, growing ever stronger, smiled widely as he grabbed a handful of paintbrushes off of an end table

Olmstead Foundry/ Mikaelson Compound/ Guerrera Mansion

At the Foundry, Marcel was still fighting with the Guerrera werewolves, who were still severely burned from the wolfsbane water that was raining down on them. He saw the ring on the second Lackey's hand and ripped his entire arm off of his body

At the Compound, Klaus gasped in relief as he got even stronger from the loss of the most recent ring, and smiled. He set down a canvas as he prepared to paint, and took a paintbrush in each hand, holding them in a defensive manner

At the Guerrera Mansion, Francesca's security detail rushed outside of the house, where they found a cheerful Elijah waiting for them

"Good evening!" Elijah greeted smiling

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto had just finished removing the other ring from a female werewolf he killed surrounded by the bodies of werewolves while he looked at Oliver the only remaining werewolf besides the two he could sense upstairs "Hayley told me to spare you, but that doesn't mean I can't break something."

With a growl Oliver allowed his fangs to drop before he lunged at Naruto with a wild hook and Naruto blocked using his right hand while he slipped his left hand under Oliver's arm, and swung his hand back into Oliver's elbow breaking his arm inward causing him to howl in pain, before Naruto punched him in thenose breaking it, and punched him again in the mouth splitting his lip as well as dropping him to his knees, still holding his broken arm Naruto broke his wrist and then pulled the arm out of the socket, as he took the ring "Now get out of here." Naruto said before he kicked Oliver toward the exit

Upstairs, two Guerrera wolves unaware of the massacre that took place downstairs rushed into to Klaus' study from the open balcony door, where they saw him kneeling weakly on the floor. Sensing that they're approaching, Klaus flipped the paintbrushes in his hands and waited until they got closer. Once they were close, Klaus smiled and quickly turned to forcefully throw the paintbrushes toward them, impaling the wolves in their throats and killing them

Guerrera Mansion

Francesca and her brothers walked toward the front door just as another large splatter of blood landed on the frosted glass windows. they look alarmed as the door opened by itself, just before a severed head was thrown through the doorway, where it rolled into the foyer and landed at Francesca's feet. Alarmed, Francesca and her brothers slowly approach the door, where Elijah is waiting for them on their front porch. He wiped his bloody hands on a pocket square, and Francesca tried to play it cool

Francesca smiled smugly "Hmm." turning to her brothers she said "It's fine! He can't come in."

Elijah looked amused "Can't I?" he asked

Francesca laughed stepping closer "Don't bluff me! You can't win." she said

"You mobsters all suffer from such hubris." Elijah said causing Francesca to raise her eyebrows at him skeptically, but Elijah continued on "Did you know Al Capone thought himself invincible back in his day? And, in the end, he was sentenced to the wretched filth of Alcatraz, for which of his atrocities? Anyone?"

Francesca and her brothers remained quiet, as Elijah continued "A failure to pay his taxes! I suppose the devil's in the details, isn't it?" he asked as he leaned against the doorway and looked around the inside of her mansion from the front porch "My, my, you have a beautiful home, here." Francesca looked at her brothers nervously "I was so pleased when the city took my suggestion to protect its heritage status and invoke imminent domain."

Once Francesca heard that, her smirk faded in horror

"I suppose that means this house now belongs to the public. And, as such, anyone can enter without invitation."

Francesca watched in fear as Elijah stuck his foot inside before stepping in completely as he smirked at Francesca and her brothers who stood defensively and prepared to fight

Mikaelson Mansion

Klaus was painting with the blood of the werewolves he killed, as Elijah returned to the Compound and joined Naruto who was watching the burning bodies of the werewolves "I'm going to have someone come tomorrow, and install a surveillance system."

"That'll be very helpful." Elijah said

"Is Francesca almost at her destination?" Naruto asked

"Any moment now." Elijah said getting a smirk from Naruto

Backroads of New Orleans

Francesca was desperately speeding down the road in her attempt to flee town before the Mikaelsons could kill her anxiously turning her head around to see if anyone was following her, but when she turned back, she saw Hayley standing in the middle of the road and slammed on her brakes. When Francesca finally stopped, she looked up again, but Hayley was gone. Suddenly, her car door was pulled open, and Hayley ripped her from inside the vehicle

Marcel's Loft

Marcel was having a drink and listening to jazz music on his record player when Josh returned to the loft, looking panicked "Marcel! they got Joe."

Marcel sighed in disappointment, but otherwise didn't seem surprised to hear this news "Joe knew what he was getting himself into." he said

"So, what? "Hey, come on, join our team? Your reward will be your death?" Josh asked confused, causing Marcel to roll his eyes and sit up

"Here's what you gotta understand. Vamps like Joe? they know what it feels like in the battle, and what it feels like to sit on the sidelines. Joe sat it out for a long time, but when the fight came to him, he got back in. Because he'd rather die on his feet than live on his knees. That's a warrior." Marcel explained

"Wh-What are we fighting for?" Josh asked

"Me? I'm fighting for my home. For the dignity of the vampires who were run out of there." Marcel answered before he stood up to look Josh in the eye "the question is, what are you fighting for?" he asked as he turned to his bar

"That's the problem! I have no idea! The wolves took over the Quarter. We beat them back today, they'll fight us back tomorrow. It's nuts! And all for a few measly blocks of real estate?" Josh asked

Marcel handed Josh a drink "I was born here in a time far more shameful than now. And even then, this city was worth fighting for. My blood runs through the gutters of this city, along with the blood of my closest friends. And yeah, Klaus and I fought side-by-side against the Guerrera's. But, you know, before long, he's gonna want to be king of the wolves. His blood runs deep, here, too." Marcel said as Josh looked guilty, before Marcel gestured toward the record player "You hear that? That is the first, last, and only album that my friend Thierry Vanchure ever made. It could have only been made here. We're not fighting for real estate, we're fighting for the soul of this city."

The rocker girl from earlier, Gia, suddenly wandered into Marcel's loft, looking confused, causing Marcel and Josh immediately to stare at her "Hi. I'm sorry. Uh, this is weird. I just kind of found my way here?"

Josh looked over at Marcel and smiled, while Marcel smiled back

Mikaelson Compound

Hayley just returned home and was frantically destroying the furniture in thenursery, completely overwhelmed by her various emotions. Elijah hearing the commotion and ran to see what was going on "Hey! Hayley! Please!"

Elijah tried to grab her arms to settle her down, but Hayley backed away from him as though she had been burned. Elijah looked at her in concern and worry, but Hayley just seemed to be exhausted and disgusted by herself "I killed her."

Hayley flashed back to when she grabbed Francesca from her car before biting her neck and feeding on her to death in the middle of the back road.

Elijah looked at her with sympathy, as she was near tears "Francesca looked me in the eye and begged me for her life as I tore her apart. But I don't feel better! I don't feel peace! I don't feel ANYTHING." Hayley said

"It's perfectly natural given what you're experiencing-"

"Nothing about what I am, Elijah, is NATURAL!" Hayley interrupted

Elijah, seeing how distraught Hayley is, tried to calm her down "As a hybrid, you will begin to experience feelings with a greater intensity. It will take time to master control."

"I don't want to live like this, Elijah. I hate it! When I was living with the Crescents in the Bayou, I finally understood the ... purity of being a wolf... thenobility. I killed eight wolves tonight on my way to Francesca. Eight of my own people. What's noble about that? I acted no better than a..."

"...Than a vampire?" Elijah said sadly

"Everything has changed. And not just for me." Hayley whispered as she walked toward him and looked at him with a heartbroken expression "I saw the way you looked at me before. And, I see the way you look at me now. I was a mother, and now I'm a monster."

Elijah continued to look at her with sympathy, but Hayley was in no mood to be comforted "Things are different now. You can't tell me that they're not." she said before started leave

"Hayley." Elijah called softly but she didn't stop or turn back, causing Elijah to just stand in the nursery alone and thought about what had happened

Second Life Vinyl Shop

Davina walked over to the record shop, only to find that it was closed due to Joe's death. She looked sad as she read the sign. Behind her, the young man she saw at the store the previous day walked up behind her "Aw, this sucks." he said causing Davina to turn to look at him "No trades today. I mean, it's worse for you, of course- guy had the market cornered on the ancient Icelandic folk scene."

Davina laughed "Those weren't for me!" she said as the man chuckled and held out his hand to shake Davina's

"I'm Kaleb." he introduced

Davina shook his hand "Davina."

"Wow. Cool name! Terrible taste in music. You obviously need me." Kaleb flirted as he smiled at her charmingly, and though Davina looked slightly awkward, she still returned the smile

Marcel's Loft

Marcel and Cami were laying in Marcel's bed after another round of hooking up "Do you think things will be better in the Quarter now?"

"No. But, it was nice fighting with Klaus for a change." Marcel said

"I'm sorry about Joe. The guy was brave." Cami said

Marcel smiled and turned on his side so he can face her "So were you."

Cami uncomfortably said "Doesn't matter. This has to stop, Marcel. Us. The deeper I'm in it with you, the deeper I'm into everything, and... I have to get my certification, I have to help human people with their human problems. And, I can't do that if I keep letting myself get pulled back in. I'm sorry. This has to end."

Cami got out of bed to get dressed, leaving Marcel alone in his bed

Mikaelson Compound

Hayley and Klaus sat in one of the living rooms and talked about what happened "

"It will get better." Klaus said

"When? I'm immortal now. If I can't get through today, how am I supposed to get through forever?" Hayley asked

Klaus sighed, unsure of what to say, and hesitated for a moment before speaking "You know, over the years, I've had my share of friends, enemies, lovers, losses, and triumphs. With time, they all begin to run together. But, you will find that the real moments are vibrant. the rest... just fades away. Your pain will fade."

"Not until I can hold my baby in my arms again."

"And so you shall. But, in order to do that, we need to regain control of the city. Now, we worked separately to unite those wolves. We can work together to do it again. they don't need to be our enemies." Klaus said assuredly

"After ambushing them, they're not going to want to be our friends, Klaus." Hayley said

"You waged a just war on those who would harm your child! Not only will they respect you, the y will answer to you!" Klaus replied

"Why would they do that now?" Hayley asked

"Because you're their queen." Klaus said with a smile

"What about all our other enemies? The witches don't stop even after they're dead."

"We defeated my mother and her witches because we stood united." Klaus said as he got up to sit next to Hayley on the couch "That is how we will face all our enemies. As a family."

Klaus took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly. Hayley smiled a small smile, and Klaus smiled back, when Naruto walked in with a girl that looked to be in her early 20s "Niklaus, Hayley meet Molly, she's going to be installing surveillance cameras around the compound."

Molly waved at the Hybrids "Sup." she greeted

"I have to go get some of my stuff, I'll be back in about 2 days." Naruto said getting nods before he kissed Molly's temple and sped off.

The French Quarter

Vincent/Finn was sitting at a table outside of a café, and ordered a pastry from a waitress. After a moment, Cami crossed the street to join him, causing him to stand "Mr. Griffith?"

"Hey!" Vincent/Finn said

Cami held out her hand to shake his and introduced herself "Cami. I can't thank you enough for sponsoring my supervised residency."

"Please, call me Vincent!" Vincent/Finn said before he gestured to her to sit down

The Lycée

Cassie/Esther and Vincent/Finn were meeting on the ground floor of the Lycée to discuss their progress "Did she buy it?" Cassie/Esther asked

"Entirely. The humans are weak." Vincent/Finn said as he held his hand over a candle's flame and felt its heat "Their bodies are so strange. I'd forgotten what it feels like to be this vulnerable."

Cassie/Esther smiled "At least you're not stuck in the body of a teenager."

Kaleb then entered the room, revealing he's not exactly who he said he was "Well, I love my body, Mother. I'm pretty sure Davina Claire does, too!" Kaleb/Kol said as he sat down at the table with them, and Cassie/Esther rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Don't be puerile. We have work to do. Your brothers did me a favor by killing Francesca. Now, I will control the witches and the werewolves. With the vampires in exile, we can begin to take root in our new home. Finn, Kol, let's get to work! We have a family reunion to plan." Cassie/Esther said as she looked over at Vincent/Finn and Kaleb/Kol, and smiled.

Finished


	2. Chapter 2

Lycee

Esther (still in Cassie's body) lit candles while she prepared a breakfast in the greenhouse. A starling chirped in a cage nearby while Esther began cracking eggs into a bowl, mixing berries and herbs, and writing an invitation in fine calligraphy. She smiled as she looked at her work, and put the invitation onto a silver platter with a lid

Mikaelson Compound

In the courtyard, Hayley is munching on an array of fruit and other breakfast food when Klaus came down the stairs to join her "So, which restaurant's missing a compelled chef?" she asked

"It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this..." Klaus said as he gestured to the food on the table for emphasis

"Hmm. Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank?" Hayley said just as Elijah joined them in the courtyard, and looked confused when he heard their conversation and noticed the breakfast spread in front of them

"This wasn't my doing..." Elijah said

Everyone looked at each other "Father!" Klaus shouted as Naruto walked into the room, putting on his black tanktop "Do you have to yell?" he asked

"Did you do this?" Klaus asked as Naruto walked to the table and picked up a strawberry

"I only got back an hour ago, I had nothing to do with this." Naruto said

Hayley frowned "Then, where did this all come from?" she asked

The silver lid on the platter suddenly began to rattle, which startled Hayley causing her to jump in fright for a moment. Klaus looked uneasy and lifted the platter, which released two starlings that flew up toward the ceiling, causing the three younger immortals to reflexively duck to avoid being hit, while Naruto looked up at the birds, as the others looked puzzled and nervous

"What the hell was that?" Hayley asked

Klaus reached for the invitation and opened it, "Dinner, Your Home, 8PM" " An invitation from our mother." Klaus said looking to Elijah as the two shared an look of concern

FLASHBACK- LATE 10TH CENTURY, NEW WORLD

Inside the Mikaelson cottage, Esther (in her original body) ladle out food for her children in the kitchen, who were all very young gathered around the table for breakfast "Now, children, it's very hot! Rebekah, Kol, be careful!"

Finn joined them at the table as they all sat down "Where's Niklaus?" Esther asked only for all the children to stay silent. Elijah gave Finn a knowing look, but Finn looked as though he was dying to speak with their mother noticed "Elijah? Finn? Where's your brother?"

Finn hesitated for a moment before finally confessing what he knew "He's in the woods, Mother. Hiding." Finn said causing Elijah to glare at him

Moments Later

Esther walked out into the woods, where she found Klaus hiding behind a tree "What are you doing here?"

"Father says he's to take me hunting later. But I'm no good. Not with him. He gets angry at me." Klaus said looking down

Esther looked at him with sympathy and knelt so she could look him in the eye "I understand. Do you know what I do when I'm afraid? I listen to the starlings."

In the background, Finn can be seen eavesdropping on them,

"When I was a little girl, your grandfather taught one of them a tune. And, since they mimic each others' songs, it spread, until every starling in the forest sang it." Esther said as Klaus looked up at the birds in the trees, who were chattering loudly "When we made this our home, I brought these same birds to these woods. Whenever you hear one sing, Niklaus, remember I'm with you. Always and forever."

Esther took Klaus' hand and pulled him to his feet, as Finn continued to watch from afar and gulped sadly

"When will grandfather return from his travels?" Klaus asked missing Naruto

"He says he will be returning very soon." Esther said with a smile

End Flashback

Klaus stared at the invitation while he stood on the balcony overlooking the French Quarter, eventually he turned his head back into his bedroom, where Hayley was laying flat on his bed "It is times like this I'm really glad I never knew my mother." she said

Klaus sighed and turned to her "We have enough enemies here. And now, the war for our home is to be fought against my own family."

Hayley sat up and looked at him "Your wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through our baby's heart. I will happily add to the body count."

Klaus smiled at Hayley as Elijah entered the room "You will do no such thing." he said getting their attention "Esther's a master in the art of possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host."

"Well, her last invitation was an assassination attempt on all her children and her own father. I think we can assume her intentions are decidedly foul." Klaus replied

Elijah shrugged "Well, then. We have-" checking his watch Elijah continued "- this afternoon to prepare for the worst." he said before he walked away while Hayley rolled her eyes as Klaus walked toward the door with an amused smile

"The bloom is off the rose, I see." Klaus said causing Hayley to roll her eyes in annoyance before flopping back onto the bed]

"Shut up."

With Naruto

California

Naruto appeared in a flash at an Mansion in Bel Air, California walking to the foyer he saw who he was looking for with her back turned to him, looking through a large book, Naruto approached the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to lay kisses on her neck

"Your late." The woman said

"Sorry, but I had to find out some things." Naruto said before he turned the woman around to face him, this was Ravenna one of the two viking queen witch sisters "Did you finish?"

"Yes, and your not going to like it." Ravenna said holding up an antique bracelet, while Naruto frowned

New Orleans, LA

MIKAELSON COMPOUND

Klaus was in the dining room, where he was making arrangements for the evening's dinner with a group of compelled caterers. One of the caterers brought him a choice of two different bottles of wine "Skip the salad course. Let's not make this dreadful evening any longer than it needs to be." Klaus said as he chose a wine and dismissed the caterer just as Hayley entered the dining room

"So, I guess letting Oliver live paid off. He just informed me your mother has a partner-in-crime... another witch." Hayley said

Klaus sighed "Building alliances in her quest to destroy us, I imagine."

"Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids- it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene." Hayley asked curious

"Seven, actually. And, I think at one time, she loved us very much." Klaus said a little, overwhelmed by the topic of conversation, so he turned away and anxiously began folding napkins on the table before speaking again "One died before I was born."

Slightly guilty Hayley spoke "I didn't know that."

"Years later, my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So, she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But, it was her undoing. It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her one of her long-held secret. My mother's lover was the werewolf whose pack killed my little brother." Niklaus said causing Hayley to look at him in sympathy "Instead of coming clean about the truth of my parentage, she told Mikael that her lover was my birth father, of course, when Mikael found out, he murdered him, and so, my mother lost her lover, too."

"Wow." Hayley said stunned "No wonder she's crazy. I'm out of my mind having just given away Hope... I can't imagine if she'd actually died."

Klaus teary-eyed turned turned to her while looking down and said "You know, my siblings used to tell each other she didn't hate us, she hated herself for what we've become. I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all."

"What did you believe?" Hayley asked quietly

Klaus looked up to his baby momma "I don't know. I just knew I wanted her dead." he said causing the two to stare at each other for a long moment

"Well, every good story needs a wicked witch." Hayley said with a wink, and small smile to cheer him up "It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her."

Klaus reassured by this and smiled at her appreciatively, while she smiled back at him affectionately

Later

Naruto appeared in the mansion with a cold look on his face, "Father is everything alright?" Klaus asked walking up behind him along with Elijah

"No it isn't." Naruto said as Klaus and Elijah looked at him in confusion "We'll get into it later, but here is something you both need to understand, and I know it may be slightly difficult. But Esther is no longer your mother, she has forfeited that right, long ago. Any sliver of love you have for that woman you need to bury it deep down." Klaus and Elijah shared a look, before Hayley walked in

"Marcel's witch is being held captive in the Quarter." Hayley said getting their attention

"Oh, perfect. Mother's a step ahead, as usual." Klaus said as they all turned to face her

"Oliver's with her. I'll go, and I'll get her to do the spell. But, I need the necklace." Hayley said before with a nod Klaus reached into his pocket

Elijah worried began to speak "I don't like this whatso-"

"No. You don't get to ignore me for days and then suddenly act like you're concerned, Elijah. Just, for once, please, will you trust me that I'll do something and it will get done?" Hayley interuppted

Elijah looked as though he was about to speak, but shut his mouth at the last moment. Klaus sighed and held the necklace out to her

"Thank you." Hayley said taking the necklace and walking away before Elijah stopped her

"Wait." he said

Annoyed Hayley turned to him "I don't car-"

"No, there's something else. A disciple of Marcel's was instructed to fetch another ingredient. Ask for Gia." Elijah said cutting her off

"...Okay." Hayley nodded before she left, and once she was gone, Klaus walked toward Elijah

"What's going on with you two?" Klaus asked

"Nothing." Elijah said tense, while Klaus gave him a look, and he sighed unhappily "She's stronger. That's all that matters."

Elijah walked away while Klaus looked to Naruto who shrugged

20 Minutes Later

Klaus now wearing a suit walked leaned against the back of a chair, with a bored look on his face before he spoke when Elijah walked in "Are these outfits really necessary?" he asked

"Appearance is a way of showing respect, Niklaus. Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions." Elijah said

"Well, I doubt her guard will drop just 'cause I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer." Klaus replied

Elijah lit a candles and said "We need every advantage we can get, Niklaus."

"You always did excel in diplomacy. Just know, if she tries anything, I'll tear her new body to pieces." Klaus replied before they looked to the doorway when Vincent/Finn entered the room and laughing dramatically at their conversation

"You two haven't changed a bit!" Vincent/Finn said before before he looked to Elijah "Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing" Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked to Klaus as Finn turned to him as well "And you- despite the arrogant face, your still the same paranoid little boy, full of hate and fear."

Klaus' face went from amused to offended, while Elijah looked at him in confusion before turning to Vincent/Finn and walking toward him "Forgive me, I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Finn feigned being offended "Oh, you mean you don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever indeed."

Klaus scowled when he realized who was standing before him, but Elijah remained confused and on edge

"It's been a long time, Finn." Naruto said behind Finn, who tensed and slowly turned to face him, Finn made to speak but Naruto walked toward the table with a wine/blood bottle in hand "Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's eat!"

Moments Later

Klaus sat at the head of the table since it was his home, while Naruto sat across from Elijah, each with a glass of blood in front of them while it annoyed Finn as it was a sign of disrespect to his mother, Finn whp was standing being poured a glass of wine, glanced to Naruto who was speaking with another caterer "When did he get in town? Mother's locater spell placed him in Rosewood, and New York City." he thought before he calmed himself and wafted his glass under his nose "What an aromatic bordot."

"Well, it was a challenge to find a good pairing. What wine goes well with treachery?" Klaus asked sipping his glass of blood

"Don't pout, brother. Tonight is meant to be a happy occasion!" Finn said as he sat down and whispered something in one of the servers' ears, which made the trio of immortals suspicious

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Naruto asked

"Why, my return, of course! Remember, I spent nine hundred years-"Finn said looking to Klaus for confirmation "-right?- lying daggered in a box. I'm rather enjoying this new body. Strolling about your lovely city that, uh, you've made your home. But, do tell me- what'd I miss? Regale me with your contributions to society! Medicine? Philosophy? Art?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, already tired of this conversation, while Naruto decided to humor Finn

"Or, have you all merely cut a path of destruction across time?" Finn asked not expecting an answer

"Well Niklaus spent a century under name Leonardo da Vinci, Elijah was a musician for a time, and Rebekah invented the Red Cross." Naruto said causing Finn to frown "Kol spent most of his time with Witches, but would you care to enlighten us Finn what would you have contributed?"

Elijah, and Klaus watched as Finn clenched his knife and looked down before they noticed that the caterers we're placing another two plates, glasses, and set of silverware at the table and looked confused

"Are we expecting another guest?" Elijah asked

Finn regaining his composer gestured to the other end of the table "Mother will sit at the head. And, as for the seat across from me, that's reserved for another of our clan. Care to wager an educated guess? How about a paranoid one?"

"Well, there's no way Kol would listen to anything other than his ego." Klaus said

"And yet, mother has made such a compelling argument that even he, the wildest of us Mikaelsons, has seen the error of his ways and accepted his new form with vigor! Change, my dear family, is inevitable."

Klaus wondering why he was so calm said "You would dare face us as a mortal? The only thing inevitable is your death." immediately Klaus flung a knife at Finn, but he easily deflected it with magic, causing the knife to instead embed itself into the chair at the head of the table

"Oh!" Finn said smugly as he removed the knife from the chair and held it aloft "I suppose the honor of carving should go to the oldest. We have mu-"

The knife ripped itself from Finn's grasp and shot into Naruto's "How right you are Finn, and congratulations on your new status as a witch, I know your mother was so dissapointed that only Kol inherited her magic."

"Enough of this, would you get to the point." Klaus said tired of this evening already

FInn looked to Klaus and said "I had nine hundred years to learn to be patient. Although, I am curious why you kept me daggered in a box for so long."

"You were daggered for being an ever-simpering sycophant. Did Mother bring you back from the dead so you could wash her knickers?" Klaus asked as he smirked at Finn in amusement, but Finn began to lose his temper

"She raised me because I was treated unfairly! Cheated of all but the smallest portion of my life!" Finn shouted furiously before he looked to Elijah "Elijah, I can understand such cruelty coming from them." he said pointing to Klaus and Naruto "But I always thought of you as being the compassionate one! What did I do to deserve you turning your back on me? Were you afraid of Niklaus? Are you still? Or perhaps jealousy is what kept me locked in a box? You coveted the duties of the eldest brother, in which case you had near-on a millennium to fix the problems of this family, and instead, produced nine centuries of failure."

Finn realizing his anger had gotten the best of him pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and stopped himself from further exposing his feelings to the others.

After a moment Naruto spoke "You want to know why you were kept daggered Finn?" he asked getting Finn's attention "You were left daggered because it was what you wanted."

"What?" Finn asked

"I mean that was why you exposed us to your friend Alexander, and begged and pleaded with us to attend a sleepover at the Brotherhood's home."

Finn looked shocked before he glanced to his brothers who were watching him, with a gulp he looked back to Naruto "You betrayed this family, so I decided you would stay in a box, more than one occasion I wanted to drop you in the ocean, but Elijah stayed my hand. You say this family has problems, but you, your mother, and father are the only serious problems we have. Now are we perfect, no but what family is? Now I'm going to ask you this once and only once. Where is Esther?"

"Oh, beloved father." Esther said entering the room, while Finn immediately rose to his feet to greet his mother, who spoke sarcastically "I've missed you, too."

Naruto, Elijah, and Klaus watched as Finn pulled out the chair for Esther who took a seat,

After a long moment of silence Klaus asked "Why don't you say what you came here to say, so this wretched night can end?"

"It pains me that you, father, and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you!" Esther said while Naruto's eyes narrowed at the woman he once was happy to call daughter

"You actually believe that, don't you? I knew you were a liar, but now I see you're utterly delusional." Klaus said incredulously

"If you can forget the hatred that you cling to and remember all the times I've mended and healed you." Esther said while Naruto looked confused when Klaus began to laugh sarcastically, but Esther turned to Elijah

"Elijah, do you recall the day Niklaus challenged your father to a duel? Did I leave your brother to die alone? What did I say, when you came to me and asked me to help him?"

"That you would rather die than to see any of your children suffer." Elijah said

(Flashback same a canon)

Esther looked at Klaus smugly before the sound of Naruto's glass shattering drew attention to him as his face was fully transformed " _You allowed that bastard to continue to draw breath, after he impaled my son to a tree!_ " Naruto said in old Swedish

" _He was my husband, you were off fighting in a war, I couldn't do-_ "

" _BULLSHIT!_ " Naruto yelled causing everyone to flinch, " _All those letters you sent spoke of how happy, and how much Niklaus was thriving under Mikael's instructions. Your nothing but a fucking liar._ "

" _I did what was best for my family, like you raised me to do._ " Esther said

" _What's best!?_ " Naruto asked before he pulled out a bracelet and slid it across the table to her, and watched as her eyes widened when she saw it " _I had Ravenna looked that over for me_."

Klaus, Elijah, and Finn watched as Esther paled " _You remember Ravenna right, she and her sister Freya helped me raise you, and your sister._ "

" _We're not-_ " Esther began but a look from Naruto caused her to go quiet, as he sighed to compose himself from just kill thus sorry excuse of a mother

 _"I have questions Esther and your going to answer them. You placed a spell on that bracelet and gave it to Mikael, the spell effected him mentally so that he'd have a hatred for Niklaus, and that necklace you gave Nik, suppressed his anger, and physical abilities, why_?"

Klaus and Elijah looked shocked at Naruto before they looked to Esther who avoided the gaze " _It was necessary, if he would've killed anyone in his rage he would've activated his curse, and Mikael would have thought he was an idiot for showing Niklaus any affection and would've killed him._ "

Klaus hit the table and made to stand up to yell but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him seated

" _You could've told Mikael the truth that Niklaus was his son, but when you got sick and I had to give you my blood, that Niklaus still developing genes absorbed the blood, and power. If Niklaus had activated his curse you were supposed to send him to me._ " Naruto said

" _He didn't belong with you, I am his mother, he belonged with his family._ "

" _What family Esther? The bastard who abused him, the coward who didn't care about anyone other than you, or you yourself the bitch that allowed her husband to walk all over him._ " Naruto said enraged while Finn made to speak but Esther stopped him " _You, Mikael, and your pet have never cared about Kol, Rebekah, Niklaus, or Elijah. You are a disappointment, I should've only saved Dahlia that day_."

Esther's eyes widened at Naruto's words " _Your crimes against your own blood continue to rise, even when your dead. You stole your children's ability to have children of their own. You sent witches to kill my granddaughter, a newborn baby. You sabotage your child's childhood, and force upon them immortality and act as if they are to blame. You Esther, you are the curse that this family bears, anyone that loves you is damned. And I personally will make sure that when you both die this time_ " Naruto's eyes began to glow with malice while Esther gasped for breath " _that the only way back is through me._ "

Finn gulped before he glanced to his mother and look alarmed when she fell forward and Elijah hurriedly sped to catch her before her head could hit the table, while Klaus and Naruto stood up

A Shop

Hayley having saved Marcel's witch Lenore watched as she performed a soul-branding spell "Aux sa ah ça le vous de le vous l'inspir non do set."

Mikaelson Compound

Elijah held Esther and checked for a pulse but found none "She's gone." he said

They looked to Finn who made to get up but Naruto dove over the table and grabbed him by his throat before holding him to a wall "Where is she?" he growled

"Safe." Finn smiled before his body turned into someone else's causing Naruto's eyes to widened

"What is this?" Klaus asked

"Puppetry spell it allows a witch to control another beings body, under a transformation spell." Naruto said

"Where did Finn learn that?" Elijah asked

"Esther. I taught her and your aunt Dahlia those spells." Naruto said before he appeared thoughtful "Esther probably had another witch on standby, do you know any witch she has captured in the last 24 hours?'

"Marcel's witch Lenore." Elijah said taking out his phone and dialing a number " She's with Hayley." he placed his phone to his ear

"Elijah, I'm at Lenore's shop, -."

"Let's go." Naruto said

"Why would she go after Hayley?" Elijah asked

"To kill her, and make us suffer, or to learn the truth about the child, all reasons will be rendered mute once I send her back to hell." Klaus said before Naruto grabbing the brothers teleported them to Hayley's location

Lenore's Shop

"It's so lovely to finally meet you. Tell me, do my sons ever acknowledge the good you bring into their lives? After all, it was you who gave them hope." Esther said now in Lenore's body

Hayley, not knowing if she meant "hope" or "Hope," her daughter, looked at her suspiciously "The promise of a child shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't pity you, Esther." Hayley said with narrowed eyes

Esther looked as though she was offended for a brief moment before shrugging it off "It's a terrible thing, for a mother to fail her child." she said before she saw the starling necklace still laying over the cauldron and picked it up so she can look at it closely, before her eyes caught sight of a small bottle

As you well know." Esther said while Hayley looked guilty "But now, I offer you freedom. The gift of a new body. Freedom from being a hybrid."

Hayley looks interested, but tried to hide it as Esther continued her offer "I have the ability to return to you all that you have lost, Hayley. To make it so that you could have a family of your own. More children of your own. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Esther looked up suddenly and threw a powdery substance in front of her just as a flash illuminated the shop, and when it died down Naruto, Elijah, and Klaus were standing behind Hayley

Klaus seeing Hayley, standing before Esther said "I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my mother?"

Making to charge the woman Klaus was held back by Naruto who was looking at the floor "What is it?" Elijah asked as Naruto put a hand out and before it began to sizzle and turn red

"Mountain ash." Naruto said "Poisonous to all supernatural beings including witches." he said as he looked to his wounded hand that was healing slowly

"You hide behind your spells like a coward!" Klaus snarled

"I did not come here to wage war!" Esther replied

"Everything you do is an act of war." Naruto said

"Hayley is free to go. I've spoken my piece, she knows why I'm here. I have come to heal our family. Father."

"What is there to heal Esther? All the wounds in this family is caused by you. You selfish cow!"

"Go. Now." Klaus told Hayley who nodden and sped off before Esther threateningly exploded a light bulb with magic

"My intent was never to harm! Only to heal, as I have already healed Finn and Kol." Esther said before she looked to Klaus "For you, I will undo everything that has been done, thereby giving you a new life!" another light bulb exploded overhead, and Lenore stared intensely at her her father and her two sons "One without the vampire curse."

Esther began waving her hand above a cauldron, and the earth began to shake, rattling all of the inventory on the shelves of the store "Ask Hayley to share with you my loving proposition."

"You're a fool if you think we'll accept anything that you offer!" Klaus growled angrily

"Oh, you are wrong, Niklaus!" Esther said as the earth continued to rumble below them as more light bulbs exploded, and Esther held her arms open wide "There will come a time, my darlings, that you will beg for it!"

The glass in the windows shatters inward, and Klaus and Elijah raise their arms over their faces to shield them from the broken glass. Esther lifted her arms over her head as hundreds of starlings burst their way through the windows and descend upon the store

"Damn birds!" Naruto said before a clap of his hands and lightning struck down each bird but Esther had already escaped

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto sat at the bar in the courtyard while Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah talked "Of course she used those damn birds to make her escape!" Klaus said pacing

"Besides the offer of rebirth, what else did she say?" Elijah asked

"I don't know. She rambled a lot. She blamed the two of you for what happened to Hope, to me..."

Klaus instantly appalled by this response and stopped his pacing so he can stare Hayley in the eye "Well, I hope you're not thinking of taking her offer?"

Hayley, looking guilty, couldn't bring herself to look at either of them "HAYLEY! I'm talking to you!"

Finally, overwhelmed and feeling defensive, Hayley stood to her feet and stared Klaus in the eyes "What do you want me to say, Klaus? I lost my daughter. So, yeah, when your mother offers to wipe the slate clean, excuse me if I'm tempted."

"You don't want anything from her Hayley, trust me." Naruto said

"She said I can have a family again." Hayley said looking to Naruto

"She isn't the only one capable of making that happen." Naruto said standing up with his glass "I can make a serum that can give you the ability to have children again. All we need is the blood of Mikael, a Mikaelson witch, and the blood of a relative to Esther or her own."

"Hope is a Mikaelson witch, and Mikael is back from the dead, but does Esther even have relatives?" Hayley asked

Naruto made to speak but he couldn't rely on the sleeping Dahlia as she needed to be concious before she could be considered

"I'll look into it." Naruto said getting a nod from Hayley before she walked away

After a moment Klaus spoke "I can't believe that she would do that to me, she made me weak."

"She made you a survivor, Niklaus." Naruto said causing Klaus to look at him

"He's right Niklaus, You are, you have always been- the most fierce of our siblings. In a thousand years, I have never seen anyone successfully stand against you. Not even Mikael. Not one of the countless devoted to your destruction. You'll protect our home, even in the face of an adversary such as our mother, because that, brother... that is what you do." Elijah said with Naruto smiling while Klaus looked surprised and grateful at them

Later

At the Lycée, Vincent/Finn and Lenore/Esther we're having a heated discussion in the greenhouse, where Esther opened a cage that held two starlings "Now, you must have known they wouldn't give in without a fight."

"Of course! Tonight was not an ultimatum, it was an invitation. I just want to get them thinking. After all, only those who know they are lost will ask to be found." Esther said

"They're defiant by nature, and they've grown very strong. How do you expect to show them the error of their ways? Especially Grandfather who has been a beast longer than they have?"

"I will systematically destroy everything they hold dear. I've already taken the wolves from Niklaus and made them our own. It is time, now, to focus on the prodigal son, Marcel, and his small nest of vampires across the river. Now that we have cleansed the Quarter of his kind, perhaps it's time to turn our attention to the outskirts of our beautiful home. We will lay it all to ruin. And, when they are at their lowest point, in their deepest despair, they will have no choice but to beg me to release them from their pain. And, because I love them, I will." Esther said with a smirk, before she turned around so that her back was to Finn, before she raises a hand to her cheek as a tear fell from her eye

'I should've only saved Dahlia that day!" she heard Naruto's voice yell through her mind

"If only you knew father, Dahlia is a true monster." Esther thought, before she glanced to a room filled with plants "I didn't plan on you being here so soon, but I will make due. I have Buchu, and my magic, two of your main weaknesses. I will save you from your suffering."

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto, Klaus, and Elijah were in the courtyard sharing a drink and watching the stars

 **Finished**

 **New Orleans will be a dangerous place for even Naruto, as magic is a big weakness of his, and Esther is someone who was taught by him personally.**

 **Should Marcel's bite effect him as well, not to the point of death, but like a regular wolf bite to an Original.**

 **Also should Niklaus, Rebekah, and Elijah have a special ability?**


	3. Chapter 3

Rousseau's

Naruto sat at a table with a glass a Hennessy in hand as he sat on the phone, while watching citizens celebrate All Hallows Eve "She honestly thinks that all her problems will be over if she placed everyone in the bodies of witches?" the woman on the phone asked

"Yes, Finn and Kol, have already taken her offer, but I know Kol, he has an ulterior motivate for accepting this offer, and not just because he wanted to be able to use magic again, I just need to figure out what it is."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in New Orleans, Naruto."

"I know, Phoebe but I can't abandon Elijah, or Niklaus. They need me here, Esther is going to tear them down." Naruto said

"Yes, but Esther was a wielder of your yang seal for more than half her life, she knows your secrets, and if she were to find out that you aren't at full strength then she'll strike at you without remorse."

"I can call upon my full power for 30 minutes, that's 29 minutes to many." Naruto said taking a sip of his glass

"Why do you insist on suppressing your abilities, anyway?" Phoebe asked

"Because, the only person capable of going toe to toe with me is Lilith, I like to spice things up. That is why I leaked the information about my blood to the witches, without telling them that even if they did manage to permanently kill me, all magic will be lost forever. Things began to get dull after a couple of centuries, but New Orleans I feel will be a place I can have a challenge again."

"Whatever, listen, Klaus', Rebekah's, Kol's, and Elijah's sirelines are getting antsy. This war is escalating we have had to kill a couple of old ones who tried to take some of ours."

"Who was hit?" Naruto asked

"Sophie-Anne, Alexander, Sonja, Sun, Genghus, and Lexi." Phoebe said

"Any casualties?" Naruto asked

"No one important, just a few fledgings, but Horsemen is in an uproar we all know that The Strix is up to something, but to attack known members of your sireline.."

"Someone is trying to make a statement." Naruto finished with a sigh "Tell them that until I give the order we will not reveal ourselves. If only a few small fry are dead, than there is truly nothing to worry about. Also tell Achilles that I may need a couple hundred old vampires, and tell Talia that when I give the word I want her and her strongest and most trusted wolves here."

"Any reason why?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know really, The Crescent wolves have fallen deeper than I expected when I exiled them from Horsemen, Hayley has faith in them but I don't."

"The other six families have reported members going missing." Phoebe said "I sent Paige and Penny to look into it."

"...Someone wants to speak with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he smiled when he heard "Hi daddy!" Naruto's 3 year old daughter said

"Hey mama." Naruto said in a soft voice

"When you coming home?" she asked

"I can't leave your big brother yet, but I'll send a clone and he wll be there in the in a moment, mama."

"Okay."

"So how was school?" Naruto asked

"It was fun, teacher said, that you are the strongest supernatral in the whole wide world." the girl said

"That's right, your daddy is the best!" Naruto said with a grin at how she butchered 'Supernatural'

"Yup, I told all my friends." she said causing Naruto to smile before his attention went to Elijah who sat across from him before he told him to wait, before he created a clone that vanished in a flash, while Elijah looked around noticing how no one was reacting "Ok, Teresa go into the living room and give momma, back her phone ok?"

"Ok, I love you daddy."

"I love you to sweetie." Naruto smiled before Phoebe was handed the phone, and he could hear Teresa excited yell in the background as she saw his clone

"Naruto, I want you to be careful."

"I'm always careful." Naruto said

"That's a lie, and we both know it." Phoebe said causing Naruto to chuckle "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto said hanging up before he looked to Elijah "Sup?"

"Well we have wolves living in our compound, Niklaus is missing, Mikael is on the loose, and the wolves led by my deranged mother have declared war on all vampires. What is up with you?"

"Well I've been on a compulsion spree, compelling all important citizens of this lovely city." Naruto said causing Elijah to raise an eyebrow

"We can't trust anyone, including the Crescent wolves, that haven't taken a ring. I've also managed to memorize the layout of the Quarter every nook and cranny. What can I help you with?"

"I need your help teaching Marcel's nest of vampires to fight the werewolves." Elijah said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he appeared thoughtful and downed the rest of his drink,

"Let's go."

The French Quarter

The residence of the Quarter continued to celebrate All Hallows Eve, as Cami walking from her meeting with Vincent called someone on her phone "Finally, you pick up your phone! I've been trying to get a hold of you for days! Way to leave a girl hanging."

Davina, who was standing on the porch of a cabin out near the Bayou, smiled "I know, I should have called you back. I didn't want you to worry. I just... things are complicated." she said watching as Mikael trained with a wooden staff out in the yard

"Yeah, well, word on the streets- and, by streets, I mean Josh- is that you've gone totally MIA. Seriously, are you okay? Where are you?" Cami asked concerned

"I'm fine. I'll be back soon, I promise. And... thanks for calling. It's good to hear your voice." Davina said hanging up before Cami could reply

"Davina? Davina?" Cami asked before sighing in annoyance as she checked her phone

"Well, that was rather rude!" a voice said behind her causing Cami's eyes to widen before she turned around and gaped, as Klaus was standing there smirking at her in amusement "Well, it's a pleasure to see you, too, Camille!"

"Don't...Don't do that crooked-smile thing, okay? I haven't see you for months, and now you're... appearing out of the blue? What do you want?" Cami asked after regaining her composer

Klaus walked up to Cami, and said "Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with, and at the top of that list is a certain runaway witch."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Cami shrugged

"And for good reason. Had I magically resurrected the insane, vampire-hunting stepfather of my sworn enemy, I'd be hiding too!" Klaus said casually

"Wait, what?" Cami asked stunned

"Oh, haven't you heard? Mikael the Destroyer, back from the dead. And, by all accounts, under the complete control of your little friend, Davina." Klaus said

"Well, you heard her, clearly. She didn't say where she was!"

"Oh, on the contrary, love. You just had to know how to listen. For instance, I heard cicadas, and I heard tans, but the real giveaway was the church bells. Did you know Davina's family owns a little cabin in Terrebonne Parish? It's been abandoned for years! But, a brief glimpse at a map showed its just a mile from the loveliest little chapel."

"So, what's the plan?" Cami asked sighing

"Well, the way I see it, if Davina wants to use Mikael to kill me, we just have two options. One, you reason with her. Two? Well, I don't think you'd like two very much."

"...Fine. Let's go." Cami said after a moment before they began to walk down the street and head off to Davina's cabin

DAVINA'S FAMILY'S CABIN

Mikael stood outside, with his wooden staff as he had his eyes closed, as though he was meditating while still healing from his battle against the werewolves to save Davina,

Davina walked outside and down to him, "You don't look so good. Those bites-"

"Werewolf venom is to be purged by force, not acquiesced to." Mikael interrupted coming put of his meditation and facing the young witch

"And what is that? A Viking bumper sticker?" Davina asked

Mikael's eye twitched "Exactly how much longer are we going to be hiding here? Like cowards?" he asked

"Elijah saw you. If he knows you're here, then Klaus does, too. So, I'm sorry, but until I unlink him from my friends, you're stuck here with me." Davina said

"Confrontation is inevitable, child. Your fear will prove to be our greatest disadvantage." Mikael lectured stepping up to Davina

"I'm not afraid." Davina said boldly

"Well, you should be. You are weak." Mikael spat

"But I'm still in charge." Davina said smugly, before she held up her wrist and showed him her bracelet "By the way, I spelled it while you were...purging. It won't come off again."

"Ah, yes. Your magic. How well did that serve you when the wolves attacked? Hmm? Magic can only ever fight half your battles. Remember that." Mikael said before he turned to go back to his training,

"Okay. Fine. You're so tough? Teach me."

Mikael stopped and turned to Davina with a raised eyebrow "Teach you what?" he asked

"How to be strong." Davina said causing Mikael to slowly gain a smirk, visibly impressed by her nerve

Marcel's Loft

The vampires, including Gia, Marcel, and Josh, were in a meeting discussing what to do with the werewolves' ultimatum "We don't wanna run." Gia said

"I know, and I respect that. But, believe me, there's a big difference between wanting to fight and knowing how to win." Marcel said looking to his recruits

"So, show us! You've kicked their ass before, I'm guessing you didn't do it alone." Gia replied

An apprehensive Josh raised his hand getting everyone's attention "Umm, yeah, not that I don't dig the whole Karate Kid vibe that we got going on here, but- how are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves from an army of super-wolves in, like, one day?"

Marcel had no answer, when suddenly, someone vamp-sped through the room before two of the male vampires fell to the ground with Naruto standing over them, hearts in hand.

Everyone backed away while Marcel looked at Naruto in shock and horror, before Elijah walked in "Sorry Elijah, I got a bit overzealous." Naruto said dropping the hearts with an audible splat

"You!" Gia said vamping out, before she made to charge Naruto but Marcel grabbed her

"Hello, Marcellus, it's been a while." Naruto said smirking

"Who is this guy?" Gia asked glaring at Naruto

"He is the first." Marcel said

"He's an Original?" Josh asked standing beside Marcel

"His blood made the Originals." Marcel said watching as Naruto smirked while wiping the blood off his hands with a handkerchief "When I say the first, I mean he is the first vampire ever."

"You know it's rude to talk about someone like they're not in the room." Naruto said

"What are you doing here?" Marcel asked

"Well wolves have declared war on you, and Elijah wanted my help in teaching your fledgings how to protect themselves." Naruto said looking around

"By killing two of them?" Josh asked causing Naruto to look at him with a raised eyebrow

"You look an awful like someone I killed in Pennsylvania." Naruto noted before he shrugged "You all are now in a war against wolves under the control of a psychotic witch, so if you think you all are going to come out of it alive as you are now, sorry to burst that bubble. Not really."

"What he is trying to say, is that you all need to train hard to survive." Marcel said

"Let's see what you got so far, who here has fighting experience?" Naruto asked only for 2 men to walk forward

"I used to bare knuckle." one man said

"And you?" Naruto asked

"6 years karate." the second man said

"Ok let's see what you got."

The two men smirked as the first man got in a boxing stance, while the second placed his right hand up to jaw nose level while his second was chest level, with his pinkies, index fingers, and thumbs extended

Naruto watched them closely and raised his hands giving them a 'Bring It' gesture, the boxer sped in, before he stopped while throwing a normal hook, Naruto leaned back and gave his own hook, immediately the boxer went down with a broken neck, while Naruto ducked under a roundhouse by the karate practitioner, and while he was in mid-turn Naruto elbowed him right at the bottom of his neck, at the tip of his spine, immediately the man crumpled to the ground unable to feel anything

Naruto sighed in dissapointment, "Anyone know what was done wrong?" he asked looking at the nervous fledgings

"They were to slow." Gia said getting Naruto's attention

"Exactly, your bodies are weapons, you don't have superspeed to just run fast, to kill your prey, your speed can be used in a fight in conjunction with your strength." Naruto said before he looked to Elijah, "I'll leave you with your apprentice, while Marcel, and I teach the fledgings, outside."

Elijah nodded

Lafayette Cemetery

Finn was conferring with Oliver, Aiden, and several other werewolf leaders in front of the lycée "Well, I trust our message was well received."

"Loud and clear. Those vampires should be gone by tomorrow." Oliver said

"In my experience, one can never be too careful with these creatures, though. We'll greet them with superior numbers." Finn said before he turned to another werewolf "Would you bring me the recruits, now, Sam?"

As Sam walked away to do as he was told, Finn turned back to Oliver and Aiden "Oliver, Aiden; I have a task for you." he said just as the two saw a group of young children in their early teens walk out to join the leaders. Aiden's eyes widened in shock and confusion when he saw a young, dark-haired boy in the crowd

"What's going on here?" Aiden asked

"Tonight is Luna Sanguinis, blood moon. Now, a thousand years ago, your people marked this celestial event with a rite of passage. Electing not to shrink from their nature, but to embrace it with pride by slaying a human being and activating their curse." Vincent lectured to the kids, as Aiden gasped quietly in horror when he realized what Vincent/Finn was trying to do "Tonight, as unturned wolves, you will kill with the singular purpose of unleashing that warrior that lives within you."

"They're just a bunch of kids!" Aiden said angrily

Finn turned to Aiden and said "Aiden, we can no longer afford to hide our children from the horrors of war." he said as he put his arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulders, paying no mind to Oliver and Aiden horrified expressions "From now on, you're either with us, or you're against us."

Finn turned back to address the young untriggered wolves "Come with me!" he said before leading the children away, and Oliver and Aiden stared at them in shock as they walked away

Outside

Marcel's Loft

Marcel and Naruto watched as the fledgings sparred against one another "So how long have you been back?" Marcel asked

"Last full moon." Naruto answered

"Took your time coming to say hello." Marcel said

"Well I don't exactly trust you anymore. I thought I made that clear in 1919." Naruto replied

"Your still on that?" Marcel said looking to Naruto

"You proved me right, Marcel." Naruto said looking him in the eyes "You faked your death, letting everyone believed you perished in the fire. Not only that but you continue to act like your on our side, when in actuality your only with us for self preservation."

Marcel stared at Naruto offended

"Don't give me that look, we both know it's true, soon as something happens that hurts you, you will blame us for everything."

"Your family isn't exactly innocent." Marcel spat

"I know, but you aren't either. You ruined a Davina's life." Naruto said, and immediately Marcel got into his face

"I saved her life! She prayed to you for months to come save her, where were you?"

"Doing my own thing." Naruto answered before he asked "What do you think is going to happen to Davina if she were to perish? Her list of crimes against her own coven continues to grow, she has helped you subjugate her people. She continues to associate with vampires, and has turned her back on her coven."

"Those witches had it coming." Marcel said

"Then I'm sure when they use that logic on her, you won't be complaining." Naruto replied before turning back to the fledgings "Oh yeah, be sure to tell Niklaus and Elijah that you don't see yourself as part of the family. Niklaus deserves to know that the boy he adopted doesn't count himself among us."

Marcel glared at Naruto before he scoffed and looked to his recruits and after a moment he made to speak to Naruto only to look, and see him gone.

Inside

Elijah and Gia were glaring at Aiden who stood with Hayley, having come to ask for help, when Oliver came back pedaling intimate the room and tripping g down the stairs "Hayley, call off your friend!" Oliver shouted as Naruto entered the room

"Naruto it's alright, they need help." Hayley said getting in front of him, while Naruto looked at her and nodded

Moments Later

Marcel and Josh joined the others as they listened to Aiden, and Olvera explain their problem "The witch wants soldiers. So now, it's either join up, or pay the price."

"I've known my brother Finn to be merciless, but I'll admit, this exceeds even my expectations."

"It's because he has something to prove now." Naruto said looking to Elijah "Mommas boy will do anything to show Esther that she was right to bring him back, so he will do everything in his power to make sure vampires are gone for good."

"I'm sure if you hadn't of killed Sage we may have been able to use her to get him on our side." Elijah said causing Naruto to scoff

"Fuck that, he chose to stand against us twice, he had the chance to go live a normal life when he was brought back, but he chose this, I'd gladly kill him again." Naruto said before he checked his phone "I have to go."

"Go? Naruto we may need your help." Hayley said as Naruto walked passed her

"Your a Hybrid Hayley, you have an Original, and a vampire with 2 centuries under his belt. You got this." Naruto said kissing her forehead before he sped off

Hayley sighed and turned to see everyone looking at her with an raised eyebrow "What?"

No one said anything just looked away

With Naruto

Naruto was walking down the road when he stopped by a park, to see a father playing with his 2 daughters

Flashback

Kingdom of Norway, 962 AD

Naruto sat on a branch, warching as a 10 year old dark haired girl, stood in the snowy field with her eyes closed before her eyes snapped opened and a large ice dragon shot from the ground, and struck down yards away before large pillars of sharp ice sprung up, Naruto began to clap causing the young girl to turn to him, with a wide smile "Very good Dahlia!" Naruto said before a tendril of water hit his face knocking him out of the tree into the ground, while he sighed and looked to the giggling blonde girl hiding behind a wall

Naruto with a swipe of his hand called up some snow and formed a snowball in his hand, looking to Dahlia who was smiling Naruto placed a finger to his lips "Shhh."

Dahlia nodded before Naruto stealthily walked up to the wall that the giggling girl was hiding behind "Oh Esther." he said causing the girl to gasp and look up at his evil smile

"Daddy no!" Esther yelled running only for Naruto to throw the snow ball at her back causing her to fall while he and Dahlia laughed at the girl, who picked herself up and with a wave of her hand sent a wave of snow at them,

End Flashback

Naruto was snapped out of his flashback when he felt a presence behind him "You have a lot of balls coming here." he said look to Esther who was standing beside him looking at the family as well

"I just want to talk."

"Well that's something cause I have nothing to say to you." Naruto said walking away only for the woman to follow

"I know your upset with me, but you have to see what I'm doing is what's best for everyone."

"No I don't, you made them vampires, that's on you and Mikael. I gave you my blood to heal them in case any of them got hurt. 1000 years Later you come back and not only do you attempt to kill them, but me as well." Naruto said with a glare

"You have been cursed longer than they have, I wanted to save you from being a monster." Esther said causing Naruto stop and turn to face her

"So I was a monster when I took you, and Dahlia into my life, and raised you both as my own?"

"No, but,"

"But, there's a but, I'm either an merciless monster, or I'm the guy that raised you with love and care. Pick one." Naruto said before he began to walk away again

"Yes, you raised me with love and care, but that was only when you weren't fawning ocer Dahlia's talent." Esther said causing Naruto to stop and turn to her "I was never as strong as Dahlia, we all knew that, and you didn't make it any easier on me when you continued to advance her training to the point that she was able to kill you with her magic alone."

"So I neglected you, is what your saying?" Naruto asked stepping up to her "Was it neglectful of me to give Dahlia the Book of the Damned and focus on you, so that you could catch up to her? I've done nothing but encourage you, all the way, day in and day out I came up with different ways to teach you magic, and how to master the Yang seal, and when you finally approached Dahlia's level you decided to quit magic all together."

"I wanted to have a family!" Esther hissed

"And what a family you have, Esther." Naruto said turning around

"Dahlia drove me to do it." Esther said causing Naruto to sigh and turn to her

"To what?" Naruto asked

"Almost a year into my marriage, I couldn't have a child," Esther said shakingly as she looked Naruto in the eye "I was barren, in desperate need of help, I went to Dahlia for help, and she tried to turn me away, so I made her an offer?"

"What could you possibly have to offer her at that point in time, Dahlia was neck deep searching for potential members for a coven she wanted to start."

"I offered her members, the first born of every generation for as long as my line should last." Esther revealed, while Naruto watched her "I didn't really think of it as a big deal, at the time, but when I had Freya, I couldn't part with her so I kept her away from Dahlia, until she took her. I thought if I had more kids I wouldn't miss her that much, but I still did. I was going to rid them all of the ability to have a child, and vampirism made that possible, but I never saw a newborn vampire before them, and after I sealed his wolf gene Klaus killed me."

"..." Naruto remained silent before he spoke "Your a horrible mother, and to think Freya who helped me raise you shared with you the sorrow she felt when she lost her own daughter. You bargain yours, and every other first born away."

"I wanted to tell you, but she said she'll come for Finn, and unborn Elijah." Esther said as Naruto shook his head

"You should've told me when you made the Damn deal!" Naruto shouted before he walked away paying no mind to the girl 'So Dahlia is that who your channeling, is little Freya really alive? Will Dahlia come for Hope, and Emma?" he thought honestly worried about his daughter not wanting a confrontation to break out between himself and Dahlia whose magic has only grown more potent, and larger assince he saw her, and she was a prodigy in magic, as well as Chakra.

 **Finished**

 **Next Chapter, Naruto gets a call from Klaus who is in need of assistance with his Mikael problem and Naruto comes face to face with Davina for the first time in a year, how would she react to the presence of someone who she thought of as an older brother who was nowhere to be found when she really needed him.**

 **Should Gia live and remain with Elijah?**

 **Should Hayley get with Naruto?**


End file.
